


Hiraeth

by Mizukiiilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukiiilight/pseuds/Mizukiiilight
Summary: Owning a small coffee shop with Kenma had been the beginning of their healing process. After the events that occurred two years ago, Tobio and Kenma moved away and decided to heal together after the betrayal they suffered at the hands of the people they trusted the most. Having lost faith in love and friendship, they hadn’t expect to meet people who would help them regain that understanding back, and they specially hadn’t expect to fall in love again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Yachi Hitoka/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 37
Kudos: 120





	1. Hiraeth Coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about deleting this work 😅   
> I had a hard time thinking about how to write the next chapter and I felt overwhelmed by it so I deleted because I didn't want to give people hope for a next update. But that is in the past and I managed to write the next three chapter and I even wrote a Suna x kageyama book that I will be posting soon so look forward to it.

The chatter of the clients and clatter of coffee mugs and plates full of sweets filled the coffee shop as Tobio scrubbed one of the empty tables.

Kenma hummed a small tune under his breath while preparing a black coffee for the businessmen who had ordered it to go. The atmosphere is calm and serene, just how both boys like it.

Tobio sigh as he cheeked the table one more time before moving to the next one to pick up the dishes.

It is a usual day in the coffee shop, college students coming in for their daily morning coffee to keep them awake. Adults dropping by to get a coffee before work, and the other people who just come in here to spend a quiet time.

Tobio adores his and Kenma's little shop. It may not be the most popular out there, but it brought joy and comfort.

He never would have thought that this would be his life. Back when he was a kid he used to have his heart set on being the best volleyball player, that had been before he injured his ankle.

But now, as he looked at Kenma, who was making coffees with a content smile. At Yachi, who smiled at customers as she wrote their orders, and at Terushima who was laughing while managing the cash register. Tobio would never change this for anything in the world.

"Thank you for coming to Hiraeth café, please come again soon!" Terushima waved at the group of the college student who had been there for a couple of minutes. Tobio wondered how a person could have so much energy in the morning.

Shaking his head, he picked up the plates and cups from the table before heading to the back where Kunimi is washing the dishes and Kindaichi is baking the treats for the day. Both greeted him with a wave and a small smile.

Tobio nodded his head in acknowledgment before placing the plates next to the sink.

"Good morning Kunimi, Kindaichi, and again sorry for calling you two on your day off. I would have called Komori-san and Yaku-san, but both are out of town."

Tobio rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He felt guilty in calling them at the last minute on their day off. He knows that they go out on dates when they're off, but Komori had to go back to Tokyo because his cousin had gotten ill.

This had surprised him since Sakusa is known for being a clean freak, he wonders as to how he got sick. And Yaku had a baby shower to attend from his mother's side of the family.

Both of them had called him last minute, apologizing for the inconvenience and that they were sorry for dropping the bomb like that.

Tobio had reassured them that it was fine and situations like this couldn't be helped. Kenma then had to call Kunimi and Kindaichi to explain the situation.

Even if both boys agreed in helping until they came back, Tobio couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

“It’s fine Kageyama, plus we enjoy being here so there is no need for you to apologies.” Said Kindaichi while taking the cookies out of the oven. “And we didn’t have plans for the day, so it helps us kill time."

Kunimi hummed in agreement. Even if the boy looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment, he looked happy. That made Tobio's heart warm, he is glad that they aren't mad.

"Still, it doesn't change the fact we called you two at the last minute, I should give you guys a raise.” Kindaichi began shaking his head. “No that’s not necessary, as I said both Kunimi and I don’t mind.”

"He is right, and even if you didn't call us we would have probably still come here today. We didn't have plans and I would rather help you and Kenma than laying around all day. I already do that way too often these days."

Tobio looked at Kunimi in shock. The Kunimi he knows would have rather sleep in all day then wake up early in the morning.

Kunimi must have sensed his shock because he then turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

“If it means Kindaichi won’t make me do our daily morning run then I am willing to work on my days off."

Tobio burst out laughing while Kindaichi only sighs and chuckled. He should have knows Kunimi would say something like that. For as long as he has known the boy he would refuse to do anything that required too much movement.

Kind of like Kenma. Kunimi smiled and Tobio could see his shoulders shake trying to contain his laughter.

Once again he is reminded why he loves his small coffee shop. Not because it took Kenma and him almost six months to prepare and open it.

No, it's because even after what both of them suffered from past events they found a place to belong. They found a home with people that care about them. It is everything Tobio could ask for, he is just happy he can share this with his best friend, Kenma.

“Ok then,” Tobio giggled a bit. “I will go help Kenma with the orders, once we close I will treat all of you to dinner.”

Kindaichi cheered and Kunimi nodded his head in agreement. Walking out of the kitchen he walked towards Kenma and greeted him. Kenma returned the greeting before returning his attention to the coffee he was brewing.

Washing his hands in the sink, Tobio dried them and started putting the small treats that Kindaichi finished baking on display. Even with the small window that connected the front bar and the kitchen he could hear Kindaichi's excited chatter about dinner.

“So I heard someone is going to treat us for dinner?”

Kenma looked amused however Tobio could see the small tilt in his lips. "Yep, as a way to apologies to those two, even if they insisted they don't mind." Kenma smiled and laugh a bit, this is his favorite Kenma.

The one who laughs without a care in the world. They got back to work meanwhile Yachi took other orders from customers.

Tobio recalls how back then when Kenma and he had hired Kunimi and Kindaichi. By then Yachi and Terushima were already working here. Kindaichi had mistaken Kenma's and his friendship as a romantic relationship.

They all had gotten a good laugh out of it, but he doesn't blame his friend for that. To a normal person, it might look like Kenma and he were dating but to someone who has known them for a while, it will be just friendly affection.

After the events that happened two years ago, Tobio had vowed to help Kenma heal, even if the pain that they had was similar.

It had affected Kenma much more than to him, the boy would go on days without leaving his room to the point he had been starving himself.

Even when Kuroo tried to coax him out, Kenma wouldn't budge. Tobio at that time hadn't been close to the older boy, having been too busy with volleyball and his studies in high school.

It had been in college when the events occurred. When he looks back at it, the signs had been right under their noses.

Guess Tobio had been blinded with love to notice it, and Kenma had been too busy to even take notice. If it hadn't been for Kuroo they would have never found out.

When both of them received the news, Tobio had gone numb to the point he only remembered certain parts of the event. His sister, Miwa, had said it was his mind trying to block out the bad memories.

Even if that was it, he could still remember how Kenma entered in a panic attack, that had been what snapped him out of his daze.

But that is all in the past now, and something that will never be talked about ever again. He is happy with his life and with his friends. Yachi and Terushima, who helped them open up and trust again.

Komori and Yaku, who always remind all of them to take care of themselves. Kunimi and Kindaichi who always lift the mood when it's glumly. Kuroo and Miwa who helped them start their healing process.

Tobio glanced at Kenma, and as long as Kenma is happy then he is happy. Turning his attention to the front door he greeted the next person walking in.

“Hello, welcome to Hiraeth coffee shop!”

* * *

Oikawa yawn, he had to wake up earlier today to open the tattoo shop. Usually, Iwaizumi and he would open it around ten, however today the shop would be having a daily inspection.

Oikawa hated those but in order to keep the tattoo parlor open, they needed to have them.

Rubbing his eye, Oikawa headed to Hiraeth coffee shop. He had heard from Yahaba that the coffee in that place was good.

Oikawa didn’t pay much attention to it considering that he is more of a tea person, but he could get some coffee to keep himself awake.

Maybe he should get some for Iwaizumi and the rest of their workers. Having made up his mind, Oikawa arrived at the front entranced and walked in.

The first thing that he notices was the warm, happy feeling the place gave. The scent of coffee danced around the air however, it wasn't strong like other places. Instead, it was soft and pleasing to his nose.

The second thing he notices was the mesmerizing man with black hair and the most beautiful pair of eyes he has seen.

“Hello, welcome to Hiraeth coffee shop!”

At that moment Oikawa felt the world stop, he stared at the black-haired beauty. The man is a few inches shorter than him; he also had pale skin that accompany his black hair and blue eyes well. His eyes were what caught his attention, they were so blue. And if Oikawa could he would gaze into them all day.

“Sir, are you ok?”

Oikawa snapped out of his daze as the blue-eyed boy waved a hand in front of his face with a small pout that was barely noticeable.

He felt himself blush in embarrassment, how the hell had he already messed up in front of this angle?!

“S-Sorry, I’m still half asleep,” Oikawa wince but continued. “I want to order six coffees and tea to go." Looking down at the man's name tag, it read Kageyama Tobio. What a pretty name, it suited him. "It that isn't too much trouble Tobio-chan."

Tobio gave him an amused look but nodded his head. "Alright, how do you want the coffees?" Oikawa racks his brain, trying to remember what kind of coffee his friends like. "One black coffee with no sugar, two cappuccinos, one café americano, one latte, and one ice coffee." Tobio scribbled in his notepad meanwhile Oikawa hadn't taken his eyes away from him.

“And your tea?”

“Indian tea please.”

Writing down his order Tobio offered him a small smile. "Ok then, your order will take a few minutes, if you want to you can wait at one of the tables or the counter while they get prepared. Is there anything else you might want?"

Oikawa thought for a while before answering. "Can I have some milk bread to go with it? And I will wait at the counter."

Tobio nodded and guided him to the counter where a few chairs were being occupied. Behind the counter, there was another person making coffees for a woman on the phone.

He had dark brown hair and the ends of it were dyed blond. It reminded Oikawa of pudding. His eyes scanned the coffee shop, he had to admit it looks nice and comfy. The aura surrounding it made you feel at ease.

Not to mention that the employees gave a very warm aura as well. The blond girl that was serving the tables kept light chatter with the customers while the cashier, also a blond but like the pudding head, his hair was also dyed kept a friendly smile that didn’t seem forced.

It was like this place was only form in happiness and warmness that even the businessmen and women coming in left with a small smile.

Behind Tobio and the pudding head was a small window where you could see the kitchen where two people were washing dishes and baking. Even they look happy, even if they were working.

Hiraeth coffee shop sure is different from the other coffee shops Oikawa has been to during his college days.

Oikawa peeked looks at Tobio every once in a while when the boy or the other boy wasn't looking. Something about Tobio caught his attention, may it be his eyes or the way he looks so natural while doing coffee.

It was as if Tobio had been doing this his whole life, his movements were majestic while he moved from station to station.

His blue eyes held this kind of warmness that can't be described in words, but something else lingers in those deep pools of blue.

Something akin to experience, to what, Oikawa didn't know. Even so, the boy had a mature air, and that pulled him even closer.

“Here you go sir, your six coffees and Indian tea are ready along with your milk bread.”

Oikawa blinked his eyes and looked at the coffee holders that held the beverages along with a small white bag with a blue rose logo in the front. "You can pay there," Tobio pointed to where the blond cashier was. "Terushima will know how much is it. If that is all I wish you a good day...um.."

Oikawa grins and took the drinks and his milk bread. "Oikawa Toru, and you too Tobio-chan! Thank you."

"Alright, Oikawa-san have a good day." Tobio smiled at him before bowing and walking to the next customer who walked in.

Glancing at him one more time Oikawa walked to the cash register and showed him the things he was going to buy. Once he paid, Oikawa walked out but not before hearing a pair of Hope we see you soon!

His morning had turned out to be better than what he thought. With that in mind, Oikawa went to the tattoo parlor, a small hop to his step and a small grin.

If Iwaizumi noticed then he didn't say anything.


	2. Magoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: Sorrow, grief, hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to find free time today after my first two final exams yay! (◡ ω ◡)  
> I also wanted to post this chapter since i already have it ready.

Yachi giggled while she watched Kindaichi, Terushima, and Tobio jugged a whole gallon of water. They had decided to eat at the restaurant Semi and Shirabu owned.

The place has good food, plus the owners already know Tobio and Kenma so that gives them a discount on the food.

Glancing to her right she spots Kenma looking at them in disgust while eating bits of his apple pie. Shaking her head Yachi gives her friends an amused look.

Kunimi only sighs and finishes the last of his ramen. They along with a group of college kids were the only ones in the restaurant.

It was reasonable considering how late it was. They had just closed the coffee shop and were heading home after eating dinner, something that Tobio insisted on paying.

They all knew that it would be impossible to convince the blue-eyed man not to pay so they let it be.

Yachi took a sip of her tea and gazed at her friends warmly, they had all known each other for only two years, except for Kenma, Tobio, and herself. And still, to an outsider it would look like they have known each other a lifetime.

Yachi had known Kenma and Tobio since college. She had meet Tobio during their first year in college and even though they didn’t talk much they did bond over a lot of things. Like art and music.

She won’t say they were best friends, no, that title had been reserved for a ginger head. She frowns as the memories came rushing in.

Yachi and Tobio had once had their group of friends during college. They were all in the same grade level, so it made it easier to talk to them.

They had also befriended four third years and five-second years though they were not as close. The memories they made had been full of fun and joy. But now they were just bittersweet to her.

She, like Tobio, had once had someone, a best friend. She had been a third year, a beautiful one at that. The older girl would have different boys confessing to her daily and it didn’t help that she already had two followers.

With time, Yachi proclaimed her as her best friend. Now, she wishes that her first best friend had been someone else.

Unconsciously Yachi tightens her grip on the chopsticks. That so-called group of friends backstabbed them to the point Yachi even contemplated taking her own life.

Being friends with popular people had its up and downs, one of them was that once you no longer were friends with the popular kid people would treat you like dirt. And that had come in the form of tormenting.

For Tobio it had been even worse.

The boy had already endured bullying in middle school and high school and now he had to endure it during his last year of college. All thanks to that ginger head and his groupies.

Kenma had suffered almost the same treatment back then but Kuroo and Yaku had put a stopped to it before it got worse.

During college was when the three of them decided to stick together. Then they meet Komori, Terushima, Kunimi, and Kindaichi when they opened the coffee shop.

Opening a coffee shop had been Tobio’s and Kenma’s idea after graduating, they had explained how they wanted to live a simple life. One where they could be themselves and not be afraid of people.

Yachi supported them along with Miwa and Kuroo. After working on the place for over six months, they had finally opened the coffee shop with their very first employee, Terushima.

Then Kunimi and Kindaichi who had been looking for a part-time job joined. Then Yaku joined when he saw how few employees they had with only Terushima and herself, Komori had been new in town and Yaku had befriended him before he recommended him to Kenma.

And now, after two years they had all stayed together.

“Yachi, you ok?”

Snapping out of her daze, Yachi turned her attention to Kunimi. Terushima and Kindaichi had entered a discussion about cars while Tobio stood up to pay the bill, Kenma right behind him.

“Yeah, just thinking...”

Kunimi must have sensed her tone because he gave her an uncertain look. He didn't question her but Yachi could tell how much he wanted to ask.

"Well guys we have to go, Kenma has to wake up early to get the ingredients we need, and I have to make sure the shop is all cleaned up for tomorrow's inspection."

Turning their attention back at the blue-eyed man they all nodded and gave their goodbyes.

Kenma gave them a tired smile and wave before following Tobio out the door and disappearing into the night. The table turned quite, it was peaceful.

“Yachi what is really bothering you? I didn’t want to ask in front of Tobio and Kenma but the three of you have seemed out of it this past few days."

Looking away, Yachi sighs. Right, they didn’t know about their past, something that Kenma and Tobio decided to keep to themselves.

Not because they didn’t trust them but because the wound is far too deep and ripping the band-aid will only make it bleed even worse. They were not ready to open up. For Yachi it was different.

Her wound had already closed up, only leaving a deep, ugly scar. Still, it didn’t mean that it hurt less.

Maybe it was time for her to open up.

Having kept all her emotions deeply hiding from view had only suffocated her. Sure she has Miwa, Tobio’s sister. The older girl had been so nice and carrying for all of them. She had been Yachi’s shoulder to cry for so many years already.

Back when it used to be four of them.

Before Yamaguchi took his own life.

And the ones to blame were Tsukishima and Hinata.

“It’s nothing Kunimi. Just thinking about an old friend of ours.”

"An old friend?"

Kindaichi and Terushima were giving her their undivided attention and Yachi only nodded.

"Before we opened Hiraeth, there used to be four of us. But...our fourth friend...died before we could even complete our dream."

Hiraeth coffee shop had not only been Tobio's and Kenma's dream but also Yachi's and Yamaguchi's. They would spend hours talking and plaining it during their free time.

Yamaguchi had come up with designs that Yachi helped him in while Kenma and Tobio discussed what type of pastries they should sell.

When it came to deciding the name, Yamaguchi had suggested 'Hiraeth', and when he died the three of them decided to keep the name in his honor.

"His name was Yamaguchi Tadashi; he was such a gentle soul. He would always make sure his friends were alright and even when he was so shy, he would jump in and defend them no matter what...he had been our glue back then...”

Yachi sniffled, her eyes blurry with tears while she remembered all the good times the four of them had together.

When they would go to animal shelters and play with the dogs or when they went ice skating to celebrate Tobio’s birthday. Tadashi had been like the mom of the group, always watching over them. Maybe he still is.

“His anniversary is getting near and all three of us are just a little out of it. Even if two years have passed it still hurts to even think about it, especially for Kenma. Those two used to spend so much time together.”

Kunimi rubbed her back meanwhile Terushima handed her a glass of water and Kindaichi a paper towel. Thanking them she took the paper towel and blow her nose before grabbing the glass of water and drinking half of it.

Two years ago Yamaguchi Tadashi had been smiling with the three of them while making silly jokes. Two years ago Yamaguchi Tadashi had been breathing and alive with the three of them.

"If you don't mind me asking...how did he pass away?" asked Kunimi. Kindaichi and Terushima stayed silent, only watching the two of them. They knew that Tobio and Kenma hardly ever talked about themselves and that Yachi only spoke bits of it.

“Tadashi committed suicide...”

The once calm air turned tense as Terushima covered his mouth and Kindaichi gave her a pitying gaze. Kunimi stiffens but continues to rub her back.

Yachi looked at her hands, even after she tried to scrub Tadashi's blood off them she could still feel the stickiness. She had been the one that found his body when he hadn't been answering his phone.

* * *

_Yachi nocked on Tadashi’s dorm room three times before pausing. Tobio and Kenma had been trying to reach him a few minutes ago but the boy wouldn’t answer._

_They had gotten worried and since Yachi’s dorm is close to his she decided to go check on him._

_Still, it didn't calm down her nervousness and the sense that something was so very wrong. She couldn't hear the music that Tadashi usually blasted or the TV._

_Usually, he would have those two on full volume, and most of the time thanks to that he couldn't hear his phone. But this was different, no noise was heard behind the door._

_Looking both ways of the hallway, Yachi rummaged through her purse and took out the extra key Tadashi had given her._

_He had given the three of them a set of keys so they could enter his dorm whenever they wanted. Unlocking the door, Yachi entered carefully. The room was dark, safe only for the bathroom._

_The door to the bathroom was open and light spilled through it but she heard no water running nor did she see steam coming out of it. Tadashi wasn’t taking a shower. Closing the door, Yachi walked towards the bathroom and froze._

_She had no_ _idea what happened next, all she knows is that she rushed to Tadashi’s side and started to scream._

_He was inside the tub full of crimson water. Water that had his blood, blood that was spilled by the deep cuts on his wrist._

_Yachi did her best to pull him out and check his pulse._

_Nothing._

_There was nothing._

_The next set of events were in a flash. Paramedics came in and pulled her out of the bathroom._

_Apparently, she was stuck in a state of shock that she didn't put up a fight. Kenma and Tobio had rushed after they heard the commotion. Only to see her cover in Tadashi's blood._

_From the corner of her eyes, she could see Tsukishima and Hinata along with the rest of the group they had once called friends. They were staring in shock and that had been the final straw for Yachi._

_She broke down in tears while Tobio rushed to her side, Kenma had already broken down and Kuroo had been trying his best to calm him down._

_Tadashi had been reported dead by the time the paramedics arrived._

* * *

Yachi had asked how the paramedics arrived when she didn't even call them and Kuroo responded, saying that one of the students passing by heard her scream and opened the door when no one answers them.

The student had walked in and saw them and in a panic called an ambulance.

Yachi doesn’t recall that, then again, she couldn’t recall anything but Tadashi’s blood on her hands and how she threw herself at Tsukishima. She recalls how she slapped him, how she cursed at him.

"Here..." Semi handed her a tissue and Yachi took it. She hadn't realized she had been full-on crying nor when Semi or Shirabu came out of the kitchen.

No one said anything, there was nothing to be said after all. Even after leaving the restaurant, Kunimi didn't leave her side nor did Terushima or Kindaichi.

Yachi is grateful that they didn't ask more questions, it had been painful to even mention his name. The silence would have driven anyone crazy but not Yachi because she knew that even when it was quiet, the presence of her friends is enough for her.

Kenma and Tobio were better at hiding their emotions than she was. And still, they could see how Tobio and Kenma became distant from them. Maybe, they knew them better than they thought.

Arriving at her apartment she bid them goodbye and before she could enter Kunimi stopped her.

“If you, Tobio, or Kenma ever need to talk don’t hesitate to reach out for us.”

Yachi gave him a teary smile before pulling the three of them into a hug. She felt so warm, so safe with them.

"Thank you, we might look like we don't trust you guys but that's not it. For them, it had been way worse than what happened to me. I know we don't talk much about ourselves but bringing out old memories is like opening a deep wound we have been trying to heal for over two years. Just give them time, they still haven't fully healed."

Squeezing them, Yachi let go before giving them one last goodbye.

Closing the door she smiled at the small altar she had for Tadashi and walked towards it. Kneeling she let her tears run fee.

* * *

"Yachi told us why you have been distant this past few days and all I want to say is that if you need anything you can tell us." Kunimi looked nervous but didn't waver. Kindaichi and Terushima nodded by his side.

Tobio already knew what they were talking about. It wasn't difficult to figure out, especially with how Yachi called in sick for the day.

Tobio didn't question it and let her have her own time. Tadashi's death had hit them all hard.

"Thank you guys, and I'm sorry for worrying you all," letting out a sigh Tobio looked at Kenma who had been next to him the whole time. He had a faraway look in his eyes but smiled gently at their three friends. "We were planning on visiting his grave tomorrow. Do you want to come with?"

Terushima was the first to answer then Kindaichi and Kunimi. They all had agreed and settle for a time and place to meet up.

Kunimi gave him a smile before heading back to the kitchen with Kindaichi while Terushima squeezed his and Kenma’s shoulder before heading to the cash register.

“Do you think is time we tell them Tobio?”

Tobio looked at the coffee in his hands. The events had occurred two years ago back in Tokyo. They all were so happy without a worry in the world.

Kenma had been dating Hinata back then while Tobio had dated Atsumu. Tobio clenched his jaw, he had been fooled by them. Not only had they been played with but also thrown aside like a toy that lost its value.

Still, they hadn't let that bring them down. He tried his best to cut them out for the rest of college but then Tadashi's death happened and that had been the last straw for the three of them.

They decided to move away from Tokyo and live somewhere where they could never find them.

“That is your choice Kenma. If you feel ready I won’t stop you.”

Kenma hummed in thought before crouching down and getting more coffee beans from the bag. The conversation was left at that and once again they resume back to work.

"Shit, we need more napkins and coffee filters." Kenma cursed while rummaging the cabinet. Tobio furrowed his brows in confusion.

Hadn't they bought five big packets last week? Walking over to Kenma and looking over his shoulder, Tobio realized that in fact, they were running out of napkins and coffee filters.

“It’s already my break, I will go to the store and buy them before we run out.”

“Are you sure? We can always go after we close.”

Kenma shook his head, “No, we will probably run out before noon. Don’t worry I will buy something to eat on the way.”

Tobio gave Kenma a look before letting out a sigh and nodded. Kenma untied his black apron and put it on the hook before grabbing his messenger bag and re-tying his long hair.

“Alright, I will be back in a few. Call if you need anything.” And just like that, Kenma walked out of the coffee shop. Tobio smiled and went back to work before greeting their next customer.

* * *

Kenma ran a hand through his hair. Looking at the options of napkins he realized that the brand they use was way up on the shelves.

He frowns, how the hell will he be able to reach up there?! He looked around to see if he could ask for help from a worker but saw no one.

Scowling even more he put his messenger bag on the floor next to the coffee filters he got before trying to jump and reach the napkins.

His fingers barely touched them and he huffed. Maybe he could climb the shelves?

“Do you need help?”

Startle, Kenma jumps away from the shelve and turns around. His gold-brown eyes meet the green eyes of the stranger. The man is taller than him by a few inches, he has spiky brown hair along with tan skin.

He has a few tattoos on his arms and probably more considering that he is wearing a long sleeve but with the sleeves rolled up.

Kenma quietly nodded, the stranger gave him a small grin before reaching out and grabbing the napkins. Kenma thanked him softly when they handed the napkins to him.

“Thanks, um...”

"Iwaizumi Hajime, and no problem you look like you were struggling." Iwaizumi chuckled a bit at the end of his sentence while Kenma blushed.

He hadn't thought about other people seeing him struggle to reach the top shelf. He cursed his shortness.

“Thank you Iwaizumi, my name is Kozume Kenma but just call me Kenma.”

Kenma tugged a piece of his hair that had gotten loose behind his ear. Why is he feeling flustered around Iwaizumi? It's not like the boy was mocking him, on the contrary, he helped him.

Then again it has been a while since he talked to anyone other than his friends. Tobio and Yachi took care of the customer's orders while Kenma made the coffee. He never bothers to make small talk.

“Do you work in a coffee shop?”

Snapping out of his daze Kenma nodded while getting his messenger bag and coffee filters.

“How did you know?”

Iwaizumi pointed at his outfit. Looking down Kenma once again blushed, this time in embarrassment. Right, he hadn't changed from his barista uniform.

“Yeah...I work in Hiraeth Coffee Shop. And you?” Before Kenma even knew It both were making small talk while walking to the cash register.

And even then they still made small talk. Kenma will admit that Iwaizumi brought a sense of comfort, even with his rough exterior.

“Anyways I have to go before Shittykawa complains about me being late.”

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head while looking at Kenma. Kenma only nodded, he needed to go back too before Tobio got worried. “It’s fine we can talk more if you drop by the coffee shop.”

“Are you promoting your coffee shop?”

“Yeah, and what about it?”

Iwaizumi chuckled and Kenma laughs a bit. "Well then, see you soon." Iwaizumi waved at him and Kenma waved back before parting ways. Walking to the coffee shop he felt lighter.

The walk to the store and talking to Iwaizumi had cleared his head from the heavy subject of Tadashi. Smiling to himself, Kenma couldn't help but be excited for Iwaizumi to come by the coffee shop soon.

Arriving, he opened the front doors and is greeted by Terushima waving enthusiastically at him before turning his attention back at the customer in front of him.

Kenma grins before walking behind the bar and putting his messenger bag down before putting the store bags down on the counter.

Looking at Tobio, he saw him talking with a brunette with brown eyes. They seemed to be having an exited conversation considering that Kenma could see Tobio’s eyes sparkle.

When was the last time he had seen Tobio like that? Smiling, he put on his apron and tied it then put away the napkins and coffee filters.

He will ask Tobio about the conversation he was having with the brunette once work is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post the other two chapters since they are ready I just need to edit them. I will be taking my final exams this week so I might post them next month or tomorrow, it just depends on how much time I take to finish the exams.   
> Thank you everyone for the kudos i really appreciate you all. (✿^‿^)


	3. Nepenthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: Something that can make you forget grief or suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this had been a chapter I had to redo more than once because it didn't feel right. But now it went into the direction I had planned. 
> 
> Enjoy (✿^‿^)

_Tobio scrubbed his arms and legs roughly. He felt dirty, oh so very dirty. A sob threats to escape his throat, he holds it in._

_His lower back is sore along with his thighs as a sensation of rough hands comes back._

**_"If you love me then show me."_ **

_Tobio's blue eyes become blurry as tears gather on them. He should feel happy, after all, he just gave his first time to his lover. Something that many do to show love, to give complete trust in them. Something that comes with time._

_Many described it as euphoric, the feeling of their arms wrapped around you, making their partner feel warm and secure._

_However, Tobio didn't even feel like that. His first time had been too rough, too one-sided. He had given himself completely to Atsumu, but he didn't feel happy nor on cloud nine like people claimed to be after making love. Tobio felt like it had been ripped away from him, leaving him feeling used._

_It had overwhelmed him so much that he begged Atsumu to stop, but the blonde didn't. He kept going completely ignoring his cries of pain and fear._

_Tobio looked at his_ _hips, there were two hand shape bruises along with crescent moon marks caused by his nails. Drooping the soap, he gently ran his fingertips over the marks and wince._

_They hurt, they hurt to the point it almost felt like his skin was on fire._

_Looking at his chest he could see bite marks along with scratches in his arms. Biting his lip to hold in another sob, Tobio slid down the tile wall of the shower while the water kept running._

_Hugging his knees, Tobio tried to keep his body warm even though the water was hot. No amount of soap or disinfectant could rid of the dirty feeling on his body._

_Why did he let Atsumu do that? Why?_

_Was he such a people pleaser that he couldn't deny him? Is he really a goody-two-shoes like Atsumu claimed he is?_

_Letting his tears out, Tobio succumbs to the ugly pang in his chest. He really is pathetic, isn't he? He loves Atsumu, he really does. So why did it feel so wrong to do it with him?_

_Atsumu had been nothing but nice to him, he had been the first person to accept him with flaws and all. Took him to places he never thought he would visit, always bought him things even after he declined. He is his boyfriend for God's sake!_

_And still..._

_Tobio didn't feel anything at all, he only felt disgusted in himself. Because what they did wasn't full of love and warmness, instead it had been so empty. Atsumu had only chased his pleasure, leaving Tobio to suck it up._

_What they had, had been meaningless sex._

_Tobio had only done it with Atsumu because he felt like he owns him something. After all the boy did so much for him. He had to repay him somehow...right?_

**_"Tobio-kun if you love me then let's make love. No more bullshit about not being ready."_ **

_By the time he had gone out of the shower, Atsumu was gone. He didn't leave a note, nor did he tell him. Yet Tobio couldn't find the energy to care._

_Limping he got a change of clothes, ignoring the blood-stained ones on the floor, Tobio then laid down on his bed. At least Atsumu changed the sheets before leaving. Closing his eyes Tobio let his mind wander away from last night's events._

_Instead, he thought back to Kenma, Yachi, and Yamaguchi._

_That brought a smile to his face._

_Soon the feeling of rough hands fades away and instead, a warm, pleasant feeling takes place. He lets it take over as his dark thought finally leave him alone. Curling into a ball, Tobio hugs his pillow only to let it go, as it had burned him._

_It had Atsumu's scent._

_And just like that, all warm thoughts left him as the darkness slowly returned. The feeling of rough hands came back full force and this time he let the sobs he had been holding in out. Even the thought of his friends didn't save him._

_Tobio felt helpless, and the light he had once seen in Atsumu was replaced with eternal darkness._

* * *

Tobio kept running, even when his legs burned and told him to take a break he kept running. He let the burning sensation take over as a distraction, anything is better than letting his mind wander.

It is too dangerous to let his mind wander, especially when it came to him.

Speeding his pace up, Tobio turned his music even higher. It is early in the morning so he highly doubts anyone will see him. That was better, he didn't want some stranger seeing him in the middle of a mental breakdown.

Letting the fresh air kiss his face, Tobio jogs to a nearby park. Kyoto had beautiful sights along with a peaceful, homey feeling. He is glad that Kenma, Yachi, and he choose this place. It's not only far away from Tokyo but it also provided them a sanctuary for them.

A place where they could heal the wounds of the past.

Slowing down to a stop, Tobio sat down on a bench and finally let his lungs and legs take a break. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Tobio gazes up at the sunrise and let a small smile take place.

Something about watching how the sun rises and set made him feel like he is in a euphoria like state. As if nothing could ever hurt him.

No one else will be able to hurt him again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Tobio took notice of Oikawa, who also seems to be having a morning run. The brunette had on a sleeveless black shirt that showed off his tattoos along with black shorts.

His hair is styled the same way Tobio had seen when they met. Oikawa smiled at him before taking a seat next to him, Tobio, out of instinct moved further to the right to give Oikawa room and so that their thighs wouldn’t touch.

If Oikawa noticed it, he didn't question him. It felt weird having another person other than Kenma be with him during morning runs.

Usually, both of them would have a small quiet conversation to fill in the silence, knowing well that if they let their mid thrift away the dark thoughts will come back.

Glancing at the brunette who seemed to be in his own world, Tobio noticed how relaxed he seemed.

Must be nice, Tobio thought bitterly. It has been a long time since he could let his mind wander without having constant reminders of Atsumu.

It's not like he has any romantic feelings for him, no, he had gotten over him two years ago. Yet, after the breakup, Atsumu's presence never left his soul alone. It always haunts him no matter where he went or what he tried to do.

Atsumu had stolen a part of him, he had stolen his innocence. And now, Tobio had to live with that reminder.

“This is the first time I ran into you, and I usually take this path for my morning runs.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tobio gave his attention to Oikawa. He had already been looking at him.

Burring any thoughts of Atsumu far and very deep in his mind, Tobio turned off his music.

“I usually take this route around eight or nine in the morning.”

Today had just been an exception, after waking up earlier than planned Tobio tried going back to sleep but it hadn't happened. So instead he chose to do his morning run earlier than what he usually did, he needed to keep his mind occupied with something else other than his past.

Plus he didn’t want to wake up Kenma, knowing full well he had stayed up late playing video games.

He probably wanted a distraction from his thoughts too.

"Huh, I begin my runs around six or seven. Haha, maybe that explains why we ran into each other today." Said Oikawa with an easy-going smile. Tobio only nodded in acknowledgment.

It's not that he was bothered with Oikawa's appearance, Tobio just didn't know how to keep a conversation. When it came to the café it is different, there he was in his element.

He could easily talk to the customers, make small talk about coffee or their new pastries. Even going as far as having a full-blown conversation, but his friends were there with him and he is in an environment where he feels safe and at peace.

“So Tobio-chan what’s your favorite color?”

Startle, Tobio gave him a confused look. Oikawa still kept his smile while keeping his gaze on him. Mentally shrugging Tobio decided to answer, this is better than letting his thought eat him alive.

And there is nothing wrong with getting to know one of his new customers, which might help him in the future.

“Blue, and you Oikawa-san?”

“Hmm, I really like pink, but I also like cyan, so I guess the two of them.”

Tobio could see that Oikawa could pull off both colors, especially cyan. "Know that I think about it, we never got to finish our conversation yesterday, did we?"

Furrowing his eyebrows Tobio thinks about what the brunette said. Last night they had a conversation about...volleyball? Yeah, that sounds about right. Oikawa had noticed his small pin with the Adlers's logo.

He processed to ask him about it and Tobio couldn't help but respond. It had been a while since he met another volleyball fan other than his friends at the café.

Oikawa had also played volleyball back in high school all the way to college before quitting thanks to his knee. Though he still kept up to date with a few teams, one which is the Adlers, Tobio's favorite one.

“Oh, about their next games and how their attacks play?”

Oikawa nods, his brown eyes shining with excitement. "Let's go get something to eat then Tobio-chan." Blue eyes widen, the raven head stutters a response.

They had only met two days ago and he is already acting like their friends! Even the most social person he knows wouldn’t do that!

“W-Wait Oikawa-san, are you sure? I mean we just meet, and I don’t want to impose or anything!”

_“God Tobio you are such a pest! Can’t you see I just want to hang out with Shoyo-kun? Go find something else to do.”_

The deep and ugly roots of despair tighten around his lungs, heart, and soul. Memories of how Atsumu would push him aside, of how he called him a pest, a waste of space. He didn't want Oikawa to think the same.

Even if he had invited him first, he was probably doing it out of pity. I mean, who would invite him? Lonely, unsocial Tobio who everyone looked down at. He is so pathe-

“Hey, Tobio-chan are you ok? Can you hear me?”

A hand appeared in front of his face, snapping out of his trace Tobio lets out a shaky breath.

One of Oikawa’s hands is on his shoulder and he realized how lightheaded he felt. Using his upper body the brunette wraps an arm around his waist and Tobio leans on half of his body.

“Tobio-chan, have you eaten at all before doing your morning run?”

Tobio shook his head, his stomach had been twisting and turning too much for him to digest any food without throwing it back up.

He couldn't even drink milk without feeling nauseous. The arm around his waist tightens.

"Alright then, let's get you something to eat," Standing up, Oikawa put one of Tobio's arms over his shoulder while the other stays on his waist.

Tobio didn’t put up a fight, his legs felt like jelly and even he knew that with his current state it would be hard standing on his own.

_"You are helpless aren't you, can't even do anything without anyone's help. You really are pathetic Tobio-kun."_

"I-It's fine Oikawa-san I can walk on m-my own...I just need to regain my balance." He tried pulling away, only for the older to tighten his hold and pull him closer.

"Tobio-chan you can barely stand let alone walk. It's ok I don't mind helping you and if you want to go home just tell me where it is, and I can walk you there."

Tobio felt suffocated, Oikawa's voice sounded so far away as if he were underwater. He tried to focus on it, anything to keep Atsumu out of his head yet his attempts were failures. The roots of despair began taking over his body, squeezing the life out of it.

_"Stop being a pest to others, don't you see that it's embarrassing? Let this be the first and last time you go to that red hair freak for help. Do you think people are going to believe him? The only other person who would take his word is Ushijima and even then people will have doubts."_

Rough hands are all over his body, cries of pain reach his ears. He sees Tadashi's dead body on the tub, blood coloring his once lively skin.

His brown eyes are empty, no longer shining with joy as they talked about their future coffee shop.

He sees Tsukishima and the rest of the people who hurt them, they are standing in front of the doors where Tadashi’s funeral is being held. Yachi attacks Kyoko viciously and it takes Kuroo and Yaku to separate them.

Kenma is shaking at the sight of Hinata who wants to talk to him only for Ushijima and Tendou to get in between them. Tobio is frozen in place the moment his eyes lock into the brown ones of Atsumu. He tries to get away from him, away from them all yet his legs won’t move.

Sakusa intervenes before Atsumu can get to him, blocking his field of vision as he sees Miya Osamu punch his twin. There a commotion, anger, sadness, despair all mixed in a large pot.

"Tobio, Tobio! Hey, look at me!"

Gasping for breath Tobio's blue eyes meet the color brown. Yet this brown is different from Atsumu's.

It's lighter, warmer, it shows that he has no ill intentions and only wants to help. And he has to remind himself that he is far away from Tokyo, far away from them.

_“We have been together for five months, yet you can’t even give yourself to me? Why is that? Is what I give you not enough for you?”_

Warm hands hold his face, his cold body feels even colder yet Oikawa’s body heat keeps him anchored.

“Tobio, don’t worry, I’m here. Follow my lead ok...take one deep breath and let it out.”

Tobio does as told.

One in

One out

Repeat

By the time he calms down, Oikawa has him sitting on his lap while softly running his fingers through his hair.

He doesn't have the energy to get off him and just basks in the warmth that is provided. Without even realizing it, Tobio falls asleep.

* * *

Tooru looks at the young man sleeping on his bed. It had been a few minutes since he had passed out from his panic attack.

Not knowing where the boy lived he had settled down for taking him to his and Iwaizumi’s shared apartment.

“I called the emergency contact on his phone and the person said he will be here in a few. Are you sure he is ok?”

Iwaizumi appeared with Tobio's phone, screen on to show that he had called someone named Kenma. Tooru nods to Iwaizumi's question and changes the damp towel from Tobio's forehead.

The boy had broken into a fever after arriving at the apartment. Tooru wonders if he had been taking care of himself at all, but by the eyebags, he had he hardly thinks so.

“Is there any medicine in the cabinets? Along with some soup I can make for him?”

“Yeah, I restock both items last week. Do you want me to cook for him while you stay here, or?”

Tooru’s eyes go back to the figure laying on his bed. Tobio’s skin is pale except for his red nose and his eyebags, which seem to stand out even more.

“I’ll stay here in case he wakes up; you will probably scare him with your face Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi only glares at him before leaving the room. Gently, Tooru runs his fingers throw the black inky hair of the younger.

The panic attack had taken him by surprise and he immediately felt guilty for triggering it, even if he had no clue as to how he did.

“Please, please don’t hurt me...”

Tooru clenches his fist, Tobio had been muttering that ever since he passed out. Who would ever hurt this precious boy?

Letting out a sigh, he looks back at the clock on his nightstand. By the look of it, he would have to call Yahaba and tell him to open up the tattoo parlor for him.

Getting his phone he quickly sends a message to the group chat and turns off his phone.

Hopefully, Tobio wakes up so he can eat, after telling him he had run with an empty stomach Tooru was ready to scowl him but stopped when he saw how wobbly the younger looked.

He just hoped it's just cold that he has and not something serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's finals almost killed me 😭  
> Geometry is not my thing and engineering went a bit better, I just hope a pass the rest of my exams. Anyways I was going to upload this chapter yesterday but I needed a break from my laptop for the day, thankfully I am back and all my stress has been poured into this chapter. ಥ‿ಥ


	4. Dolent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition: Full of sorrow

Kenma ran as fast as he could to the address Iwaizumi had sent him. When he had woken up around the time Tobio and he go to their morning run, the blue-eyed man was no were to be seen.

He had shrugged it off, maybe his friend wanted to run alone today. He could respect that, after all, Tadashi's death anniversary is right around the corner.

Yet, he felt off. There had been no dirty dishes in the sink, a sign that Tobio left without eating anything, he didn't even drink milk.

Before he could call Tobio and ask if everything was ok his phone rang, the name Tobio flashing on the screen. The panic that had begun forming on his chest disperse.

“Tobio, where are you? Why didn’t you eat before leaving? You know it’s bad to run with an empty stomach.”

The line was silent, furrowing his eyebrows he checks the phone to see if Tobio had hanged upon him, the call is still ongoing.

“Tobio?”

“Sorry, I, um, It’s Iwaizumi Hajime the guy from the store.”

Panic began to claw at his chest again. Why is Iwaizumi calling from Tobio’s phone? Is Tobio with him? Did Iwaizumi do something to Tobio?

_“Why are you such a buzzkill Kenma? I was with Atsumu the whole night so stop worrying, god it’s annoying.”_

"I called because my friend, Oikawa, had run into Kageyama. He didn't tell me much only that they talked for a while before Kageyama entered a panic attack. He passed out and since Oikawa didn't know where he lives he took him to our apartment,” there is some shuffling along with a click. “He also broke into a fever, and since you were in his emergency contacts and by far the only name I recognized I decided to call you. If you want I can give you the address so you can come and see him.”

The sound of pans moving along with the familiar sound of the kettle brought Kenma out of his mind.

Right, he needs to see Tobio. Getting his jacket and shoes on Kenma quickly hand brushes his hair and ties it into his usual messy bun.

“Yes please, I will be there in a few. Um...how is he doing?”

“Alright, and he is better. Oikawa is looking after him at the moment and I am making some soup for him when he wakes up.”

Kenma lets out a sigh of relief, at least Tobio will eat something. "Ok let me send you the address so I can give you time to get ready, see you soon."

The line went dead, as promised Iwaizumi sends him the address via text message, but instead of sending it through Tobio's phone, he sends it from his. Saving his contact, Kenma bolts out the apartment door, he makes sure to lock it, and sprits.

_"If I didn't tell you where I went is because I didn't want you to know so drop it."_

It had been a while since he ran this fast, even when he ran with Tobio he usually kept it at a normal pace so he could catch up. Passing by a shop’s windows his eyes catch a glimpse of orange.

_“Shut up Kenma! It’s not my fault you are such a social incompetent. Suck it up, I don’t want you to embarrass me in front of my friends.”_

When had it been the last time he had thought of Shoyo? After moving away from his hometown Kenma had devoted himself and Tobio to heal. They had wanted to forget everything and leave it all in Tokyo yet no matter how much they ran, the past always came to hunt them down.

Losing Tadashi had been the last straw for Kenma, and he broke up with Shoyo. In the beginning, it had been hard, he loved him and didn't want to leave him. In his mind he thought Shoyo would have been sad, heartbroken even.

Yet all it took for him to finally see past his blind love if he can even call it that, was finding Shoyo and Atsumu fucking on the same bed. Tobio had been there with him when they entered the bedroom Kenma shared with the ginger.

The events had occurred in a blur, from screaming to yelling. He didn't know who started it, all he knows is that at that moment the seed of despair had been planted in his heart.

All he recalls is throwing anything in his path at the two of them while Tobio only stared, his eyes holding a broken look. It had infuriated him, even more, when he found out that their so call friends already knew about the affair, yet they kept quiet.

And they even dared to look guilty.

Cutting any type of contact he had with them Kenma put Tobio before him. When he found out about their cheating Kenma had already broken up with Shoyo but Tobio had still been going out with Atsumu.

It wasn’t until later when Suna, one of Atsumu’s friends told them the cheating had been going on even before the breakup.

_“Kenma, why can’t we do more than kiss? We have been dating for over three months, yet we haven’t even made out!”_

Then the truth came to light.

The reason Shoyo had been with him was because of a bet, if he could be with him for the whole school year he would win. Kenma doesn’t remember how much money they had labeled him, nor did he even want to think about it.

To them, he had just been an object for their entertainment.

For Tobio it had been so insensitive, they had made a bet with Atsumu to see how long it took him to get Tobio’s virginity.

_“I never saw you as a lover, I only agreed to this because of the money. Nothing more or nothing less. You are to blame for even thinking I would like you.”_

A few days after the breakup, Tobio admitted that he slept with Atsumu on more than one occasion. Most of those occasion or even all of them had been one-sided.

Yachi had tried to get Tobio to understand that what he did with Atsumu had been rape yet the boy kept saying that he had wanted it, that if he got turned on that it means his body wanted it.

It had taken everything in Miwa not to go and kill Atsumu with her bare hands.

Kenma had stayed with Tobio in Kuroo's house for the rest of his school semester before dropping out of college along with Tobio.

With the savings, he had earned from his YouTube channel and Tobio's pastries, and Yachi's clothing line they manage to save enough to move away from Tokyo.

Yachi had stayed behind and finished her second semester before leaving. She had wanted to make sure no one knew where they were going before following them.

Arriving at the apartment complex, Kenma scanned for room 140. It didn’t take him long to find it, knocking on the door he waited for a response. Wiping the sweat off his brow, the tiredness began to catch up to him. His legs felt week as his lungs burned, trying to get in as much oxygen as possible.

He leaned his body on the side of the door, letting the coolness of it hit his heated skin. After all that talk about taking care of himself, the first thing he forgot was to eat before leaving.

That and last night he didn't even go to sleep early. God, Yaku, and Motoya are going to kill him when they come back.

“Hey Ken-Wow, you look even worse than Kageyama.”

A pair of warm arms wrap themselves around his waist, holding him up. Without thinking, he leans into the warmness the person provided.

_“Don’t be clingy Kenma, go hug a pillow or something. I’m busy.”_

“S-Sorry, I got worried,” he tried to pull away, yet Iwaizumi seemed to pull him closer. “And ran without thinking.”

“It’s fine, c’mon let me take you inside and get you something to eat, by the looks of it you haven’t eaten anything have you?”

Kenma shook his head, he didn’t even drink anything in his hurry to get to Tobio. He didn’t even text Yachi to open the café since they would be late.

His body is meet with the soft cushion of the couch, instantly his body relaxes. Taking his phone out he sent a quick text to Yachi, telling her that he and Tobio won’t be able to go in today.

**Kenma** : Hey Yachi we won’t be able to go in today

**Kenma** : Tobio came down with a cold and I will be staying so I can watch over him

**Yachi** : It’s fine we can take care of the café today. Make sure to rest up ok?

_“You can take care of yourself, so stop complaining it’s just a cold get over it.”_

“Here, sorry for making you wait I had to give a bowl to Oikawa before coming here since your friend already woke up.”

At the mention of Tobio, Kenma instantly sits up only for Iwaizumi to stop him. Confused he is about to complain when his brown eyes lock with green.

When people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul they weren't lying. Iwaizumi's green eyes were breathtaking, with just one look he could tell the man only meant well. Relaxing his body, he sits back down.

“Calm down, Kageyama is ok, you can go see him after you eat. You also need to look after yourself Kenma.”

“I-I know, it’s just...he is my kohai too not just my friend. And I can’t help but get worried when he gets sick, it usually means he hasn’t been taking care of himself...”

And that he has been thinking about Atsumu.

He didn’t voice it thought, Iwaizumi didn’t need to know about that, and he didn’t want him to think differently of them either. Kenma put his phone away as Iwaizumi handed him a bowl of soup.

“I understand that, but you also need to take care of yourself, that is the only way you will be able to look after Kageyama. Now eat up, once you finish I will take you to where your friend is, ok?"

His voice is gentle and soft that Kenma can’t find it in himself to say no, plus Iwaizumi is giving him the look Miwa used to give him, one that said he won't move until he finished everything on the plate.

Getting comfortable he said a soft 'thank you for the meal' and began eating. The only sounds were the clicking of the spoon against the plate and the TV playing a volleyball game in the background.

By the time he had finished eating his body finally began shutting down. All those sleepless nights had finally cached up to him.

Handing the empty bowl back to Iwaizumi, Kenma rubbed his eyes, they felt heavier than before. Yawning he tried to keep them open, he needs to see Tobio before he even goes to sleep. Yet his body demanded that he slept.

With no energy left, Kenma leaned to the side and fell asleep.

* * *

Hajime came back only to see Kenma already sleeping on the couch. Lifting him gently as to not wake him up, Hajime took him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed before pulling a blanket over him.

When he had opened the door to greet him he had been surprised to see Kenma look even paler than the last time he had seen him.

And that had been two days ago. Worried he began to fret over him like he often would do when Oikawa didn't look after himself.

Thankfully, the pudding head didn't put much of a fight and complied with his requests. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he kept his eyes lock on the boy's figure.

The slow up and down of his chest made him grin a bit. At least he is getting some rest, something that he needs if he had something to say about those eyebags.

Honestly, it's no surprised the two of them look ill, one is too busy looking after his kohai's health to take care of himself while the other is lost in his head.

“Hey Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan went back to sleep after eating and I don’t think he will wake up anytime soon-“ Oikawa paused as he observed Kenma and Hajime before a knowing grin took over his face. “Let me guess, he also came looking ill?”

Hajime nodded, "Yep, honestly I'm not even surprised considering both have deep eye bags and haven't eaten yet."

Oikawa hums in response, they stayed quite for a while, letting the silence take over as Kenma slept.

“Well, let me go take this to the kitchen and go back to Tobio-chan. Are you going to stay here and look after pudding-chan?”

Hajime scowled at the nickname, seriously? Couldn’t Oikawa come up with something other than ridiculous nicknames?

“Yeah, he will probably freak out if he sees your ugly face.”

“My face is not ugly!”

He could feel his friend’s pout even after he left. Shaking his head, Hajime went and grabbed his sketchbook, there is a design he had been working on and he wanted to spend as much time with it as possible. Making sure he had everything he needed, took a set on the chair next to the bed.

The only sound in the room was Hajime's pencil and sometimes Kenma's soft snores.

“...Stop...stop...Sho...why...”

Stopping his sketching, Hajime looks up. Kenma has his brow furrowed and he looks in pain. Getting up from the chair he quietly makes his way to him.

Softly, Hajime rests the palm of his hand on top of Kenma's forehead, instantly the shorter boy calms down and to his surprise, he leans into his touch.

Frozen Hajime could only stare at the two-tone...beauty. Blushing at his own choice of words, the greed eyed boy quickly moved away only for Kenma to whimper at the last contact.

Instantly he returned his hand to Kenma's forehead and watched as the half blonde relaxed. It was as if Hajime's presence made him feel somewhat safe.

Sitting on the bed Hajime sighs, he won’t be surprised if the boy caught a cold too. Making sure he didn’t disturb Kenma, he quickly grabbed his sketchbook and sat back down. This time, the two-tone boy latched into his waist. Hajime let out a startled sound, yet only stared at the boy.

He hadn't wanted to point it out, but when he first met Kenma, the boy had this look in his eyes. Hajime couldn't explain it, his brown eyes held so much weight as if he had seen and experienced the dark side of life.

Yet, Kenma kept a smile on his face, he put others before him without hesitating.

Unconsciously, Hajime runs his fingers through Kenma’s hair. What had the boy gone through that made him look so...broken?

Shaking his head, Hajime moved closer to the boy and let him hug him as he began to sketch a new idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are finally over and the start of my second semester is starting. I should be asleep but my insomnia isn't letting me so I decided to just post this chapter and hope that sleep will catch up to me. Anyways thank you all so much for the love and support as always see you next time!  
> Twitter: lilmeowmeow_1  
> Tumblr: Mizukiiilight  
> Instagram: Mizukiiilight

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Mizukiiilight  
> My Twitter is lilmeowmeow_1  
> Instagram is Mizukiiilight   
> If you have any questions contact me there or if you have any suggestions for one shots or a new book i will be available to write.   
> Have a nice day/night


End file.
